Certaines nuits
by redphenix
Summary: Les destins d'un homme et d'une jeune fille, condamnés à se croiser... Itachi Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga Hiashi était un homme très peu sympathique mais il s'en moquait. Il était le chef d'une des deux familles les plus puissantes de Konoha. Il laissait à d'autres la joie d'être un gentil papa. Car ce soir, il était fou de colère. Et l'objet de cette colère était sa fille aînée. La petite Hinata, alors âgée de six ans.

Pour comprendre cette colère, il fallait savoir que cette nuit n'était pas ordinaire. La résidence des Hyuga était un lieu de réception...le clan entier des Uchiha était invité. Les deux familles les plus puissantes de Konoha étaient réunies sous le même toit pour fêter un évènement majeur.

La promesse de mariage faite entre les héritiers des deux clans. On allait promètre l'un à l'autre une fillette de six ans apeurée et un adolescent de douze ans. Et il semblait bien que la fillette en question n'était pas d'accord et se cachait avec soin.

La résidence entière était devenue une véritable ruche. Une seule personne semblait indifférente au tumulte ambiant...le jeune fiancé.

Itachi Uchiha ne cachait pas son profond ennui. L'héritier des Uchiha était considéré comme un prodige et son grade de capitaine parmis les ANBU, faisait de lui un personnage craint par tous...à commencer par sa propre famille...

Il fallait voir le vide fait autour de lui pour sentir cette peur.

Hiashi de son côté s'efforcait de faire patienter le clan adverse, en se prométant de faire payer cette humiliation à sa fille.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata avait trouvé un arbre plus haut que les autres dans un petit bois prés de la résidence. Elle s'était promise d'y rester toute sa vie...elle espérait qu'on l'y oublierait...

Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle était parvenue facilement à se rendre invisible à son propre clan. Les yeux des Hyuga étaient autant de scanners naturels. Pourtant la fillette cachée à quelques mètres leur était invisible.

Elle pensa à monter plus haut en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle grimpait avec l'agilité d'un petit singe quand elle arriva au sommet pour se trouver face ...à un adolescent qui semblait l'y attendre. Elle faillit tomber en arrière et hurler. Mais le cri lui resta en travers de la gorge.

"Rassures-toi...je ne suis pas le genre à dénoncer les fuyards."

La petite file se rapprocha, légèrement rassurée par cette voix douce.

"Qui étes-vous?

-Je crois que je suis ton fiancé."

Hinata serait tombée si elle ne s'était pas assise sur une branche. Puis elle regarda mieux l'inconnu à la lumière de la lune.

"Je croyais que j'aurais peur de vous...mais vous êtes beau..."

Hinata ne comprit pas pourquoi l'adolescent tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon rougir.

"Je suis flatté...pourquoi aurais-tu peur de moi...?

-Vous étes si fort...et je suis si faible.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Mon père...et tous les autres...ils ont raison..."

L'adolescent prit le temps de répondre.

"Moi Itachi Uchiha, je ne suis pas d'accord. Quand tu seras en âge, je serais fièr de venir te réclamer comme ma femme."

La petite fille leva vers lui des yeux éperdus de reconnaissance.

"C'est la vérité..."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Absolument...je ne mens jamais."

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

"Maintenant descendons...

-Non!!!Mon père va me frapper..."

Itachi s'aventura à caresser d'un doigt la joue velouté comme une pêche de la petite fille.

"Personne ne touche ce qui m'appartient."


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a des jours sinistres, comme celui où l'on a découvert le cadavre de Shisui Uchiha. L'un des Shinobis les plus brillants parmi les Uchiha. Le corps fut trouvé sur les rives d'un lac par la police militaire de Konoha.

Cette police composée des membres de son clan, conclue à un suicide. Mais tous les regards des Uchiha étaient tournés vers l'un d'entre eux... L'héritier de ce clan...Itachi Uchiha.

On devait sans doute trouver étrange qu'Itachi, ami proche de la victime, n'est montré aucune peine particulière à l'annonce de cette mort brutale. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Fugaku Uchiha, chef de cette police mais aussi père d'Itachi, eut un horrible soupçon. Il se devait de comprendre la froideur de son fils et effacer de son esprit la simple idée que son fils soit capable de quelque chose de terrible...

Il choisit de parler à son fils dans la résidence familiale, dans la salle principale. L'adolescent avait quinze ans et possédait un calme qu'il n'avait vu chez aucun adulte. Il pensait même que le coeur du jeune homme devait battre aussi vite que celui d'un serpent.

Il trembla un peu en se répétant qu'il s'agissait de son fils et non d'un monstre de foire.

Itachi l'attendait sagement, les yeux baissés. Mais Fugaku était certain d'une chose. Son fils n'était impressionné par aucune pression...à commencer par la sienne.

"Tu sais ce que je veux savoir...n'est-ce pas?..."

Itachi leva ses yeux, sans expression...

"Vous voulez savoir si votre fils est un assassin...vous voulez savoir si votre fils a poussé un autre homme à se donner la mort...c'est cela n'est-ce pas? Alors posez-moi la question qui occupe votre esprit... "

Itachi parlait d'un ton détaché comme il aurait parlé du temps et de la pluie...

"Demandez-moi si votre fils est un assassin?"

Fugaku tremblait:

"Alors l'es-tu?"

Le regard de l'adolescent était fixe, sans émotion.

"La véritable question pour moi est de savoir si mon père est prêt à me croire. Êtes-vous prêt à me croire et me défendre..."

Fugaku hésita...trop longtemps pour Itachi. Il se leva et laissa paraître quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'exaspération.

"Je vous laisse père, décider de la culpabilité de votre fils..."

Fugaku vit son fils quitter la pièce comme une bourrasque. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'arréter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi marchait le long des rives du lac. Celle où l'on avait trouvé le corps du suicidé.

Il s'arréta et se tourna vers les hautes herbes.

"Sors de là Hinata...tu fais autant de bruit qu'un éléphant."

La petite fille sortit d'un taillis...terriblement mortifiée. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle regarda l'adolescent, un peu vexée.

"C'est pas vrai...j'ai fait aucun bruit..."

Itachi soupira:

"C'est vrai. J'ai juste senti ton odeur..."

Et ce fut pire. Le visage de la fillette devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Menteur!!!Je sens pas mauvais."

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

"Fille idiote!!! Je n'ai pas dit ça."

Les jolis yeux de la gamine, blancs comme des perles, étaient proches des larmes. Et Itachi regretta aussitôt d'avoir élevé la voix.

"Pardonne-moi...J'ai eu une mauvaise journée...et tu sens très bon...L'odeur du jasmin en fleur."

Quand la fillette leva les yeux, elle souriait, radieuse...Itachi la comparait à une fleur...

Itachi était impuissant face aux changements d'humeur de la demoiselle. Il espérait simplement que cela ne se sache pas...l'héritier des Uchiha, devenu le jouet d'une fillette. On risquait de ne plus le craindre et de rire de lui.

Il souriait toujours avec indulgence à la fillette, quand il fut sorti du paradis par une voix de militaire...pire...de policier.

"Tu viens ici pour demander pardon à ta victime."

Itachi se retourna pour se trouver face à trois membres de la police militaire. Yashiro Uchiha, aux cheveux gris et de deux plus jeunes...Tekka Uchiha et Inabi Uchiha.

"Le gratin de la police...que me voulez-vous?"

Mais la réponse était clair....les trois hommes l'encerclèrent. Itachi regarda Hinata.

"Va jusqu'au temple...je te rattrape...des que j'aurais fini cette conversation qui s'annonce très intéressante."

La fillette, vaguement inquiète lui fit promettre d'être rapide. Des qu'elle disparut derrière les herbes folles, Itachi reporta son attention sur les trois hommes:

"J'ai peur qu'à cause de vous, je ne puisse respecter ma parole..."


	3. Chapter 3

Yashiro Uchiha était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec une expérience de combattant et de policier très impressionnante et pourtant ce garçon de quinze ans lui faisait peur.

Itachi faisait peur à quiconque d'un peu raisonnable. Malgré son âge, il était arrivé à une telle maîtrise de son art de ninja que beaucoup d'adultes le regardait avec envie ou jalousie.

Yashiro regrettait de l'avoir interpellé si brutalement, mais il était trop tard. Le regard farouche du jeune homme, lui indiquait qu'il avait désormais un ennemi terrible.

Itachi avait regardé avec tendresse la petite Hinata jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en direction du temple. Des l'instant où son regard revint vers les trois ninjas, la tendresse disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

"Je vois que ma culpabilité ne fait aucun doute. Vous allez sans doute me dire pourquoi j'aurais tué...non...poussé au suicide mon seul ami?"

Yashiro Uchiha tachait de respirer avec calme. Il était certain que le jeune homme entendait les battements de son cœur. Itachi marcha tranquillement vers lui.

"Mais peut-être n'avez-vous pas besoin de preuve...vous ne m'aimez pas mais soyez rassurés, je ne vous aime pas non plus..."

Yashiro Uchiha croisa pour la première fois le regard écarlate du jeune homme. Itachi était d'humeur meurtrière...

"Ça suffit Itachi!!!"

Une voix autoritaire sembla tomber du ciel.

Itachi tourna la tête pour découvrir son père. Ce dernier fixait les trois ninjas.

"Je demande...non... J'exige que mon fils ne soit plus importuné. Shisui Uchiha a choisi pour des raisons que lui seul connaissait, de se donner la mort. Désormais mon fils sera laissé tranquil...de plus je refuse que le clan des Uchiha se donne en spectacle devant une enfant."

Les ninjas se retournèrent pour découvrir la petite Hinata qui était revenue sur ses pas. Itachi tenta de contrôler sa voix.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de rejoindre le temple."

La fillette regardait ces hommes qui l'instant d'avant semblaient être prêt à s'entre-tuer.

"J'avais peur des fantômes..."

Itachi ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il se souvint que la route menant au temple passait par le cimetière.

"Fille idiote...les fantômes n'existent pas..."

Mais il souriait en la regardant. Puis il retourna son attention vers les ninjas et son père.

"Je crois que l'incident est clos."

Il se rapprocha tranquillement de Yashiro Uchiha. Il était plus grand que lui. Il dut se baisser un peu , pour être à sa hauteur et lui parler à l'oreille:

"Traite-moi d'assassin devant elle encore une fois et je t'arrache le cœur, à toi et aux tiens."

Yashiro Uchiha fut le seul à entendre ces mots. Et Itachi continuait de sourire comme si rien ne c'était passé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le troisième Hokage était un homme âgé et de petite taille. Mais personne n'aurait osé faire une remarque sur son âge ou sa taille. Sarutobi était un homme susceptible.

Aujourd'hui il se livrait à l'un de ses exercices favoris: la peinture. Il n'avait aucun talent particulier mais cela détendait son esprit. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de patience pour ce qu'il attendait. On lui annonçait la visite de Hyuga Hiashi, et il ressentait à cette nouvelle, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mauvais pressentiment.

Le leader des Hyuga vint s'agenouiller devant le ninja le plus respectable de Konoha.

"Hokage...je suis là car j'ai besoin de conseils."

Sarutobi continuait de peindre tout en se demandant ce qui poussait cet homme si orgueilleux à venir ici.

"Je t'écoute...Je t'en pris, parle et ne fais pas attention, je range mes pinceaux."

Hiashi soupira, exaspéré. Le troisième Hokage était un excentrique insupportable.

"J'aimerais savoir si une loi interdit le mariage entre cousins."

Sarutobi regarda Hiashi, assez surpris.

"Pas que je sache...Quels sont vos projets?

-Le mariage de ma fille et de son cousin, Neji.

-Ta cadette est encore bien jeune...

-Il ne s'agit par d'elle mais d'Hinata."

Sarutobi en cassa un de ses pinceaux de stupeur.

"Dites-moi si je me trompe...Hinata est promise à l'héritier des Uchiwas...où envisagez-vous de rompre votre parole..."

Hiashi rougit:

"Ces dernières semaines...des rumeurs inquiétantes sont arrivées jusqu'à moi, concernant Itachi comme sa capacité à la violence. Je veux en préserver ma fille."

Sarutobi aurait aimé le croire.

"Le caractère ...particulier d'Itachi n'est pas un mystère. Je suis étonné que vous en soyez préoccupé aujourd'hui. A moins qu'il y est autre chose...?"

Il fixa attentivement Hiashi.

"Je crois que je comprends...vous ne voulez pas que votre précieux sang se mélange à celui d'un homme que vous pensez peut-être fou."

Hiashi se redressa:

"Itachi est aussi brillant que dangereux. Lui donner ma fille, c'est comme livrer un agneau à un loup...

-Vous êtes un père attentif...mais je ne suis pas d'accord...Oh, certes Itachi est dangereux et bien plus qu'un loup. Mais je suis certain d'une chose. Votre fille qui n'est pour vous qu'un agneau, est la seule créature vivante capable de le tenir dans sa main. Je me permet humblement de vous donnez ce conseil. Ne soyez pas la personne qui se mettra entre eux.

Je dis cela pour votre sauvegarde et la notre."

Sarutobi nota la colère grandissante de Hiashi. Mais il s'en moqua.

"Si votre soucis est la préservation de votre sang. Pensez donc sérieusement au mariage de votre fille cadette et de son cousin."

Hiashi se leva furieux et partit sans saluer l'Hokage...ce dernier ressentit l'envie brutale de sortir, de se promener et de rencontrer l'héritier des Uchiwas. Il devait se rendre compte par lui même si ce jeune homme si particulier et que tous décrivaient comme un démon, pouvait être amoureux...


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke tentait désespérément de maintenir le rythme imposé par son grand frère. Il ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur et Itachi ne lui fit aucun cadeau. Le but de la course était une clairière avec une énorme pierre dressée en son centre. Quand Sasuke y parvint, Itachi était assis au sommet de la pierre et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Le petit garçon rougit, non pas d'avoir été si lent mais d'avoir déçu son frère.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il choisit de ne pas humilier son frère.

"Si un jour tu parviens à ne pas...trop te laisser distancer. Je te promet de t'apprendre à lancer le Shuriken sans jamais rater ta cible."

Le petit garçon fut comme ébloui. Il serait allé se jeter dans les bras de son frère, mais il se souvint à temps que ce dernier détestait qu'on le touche.

"Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire.

-C'est inutile..."

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus et armé de huit shurikens, il entreprit un tourbillon complexe pour planter les armes dans la même cible, placée au pied de la pierre.

Hélas, les shurikens se perdirent dans la nature, l'enfant retomba mal et se foula la cheville.

Itachi s'écroula complètement sur son rocher... catastrophé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à porter son frère sur son dos. Sasuke se sentit mourir de honte quand son frère le balança sur ses épaules, comme un simple sac.

"Fais encore l'intéressant aussi bêtement et je te laisse au fond des bois."

Il entendit un petit murmure plaintif en guise de réponse.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre la résidence, laissé son frère en sûreté et échapper à la colère de sa mère.

Puis il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il aurait un peu de paix, les bords du lac.

Il y resta un instant à exercer son shakra quand une voix âgée le sortit de sa méditation.

"Cela doit être frustrant..."

Il sursauta pour découvrir le troisième Hokage, assis sur une pierre, en train de fumer un énorme cigare, tout en l'observant. Le jeune homme se sentit vaguement inquiet de s'être fait ainsi surprendre.

"De quoi parlez-vous?"

Sarutobi semblait s'amuser.

"... Être aussi rapide et devoir ralentir pour ne pas écraser les autres. Être aussi fort et faire l'impossible pour maîtriser son talent pour ne pas ridiculiser les autres..."

Itachi fixa le vieil homme.

"Vous croyez que je fais cela?

-Absolument. Je t'observe depuis un certain temps et cela est évident."

Sarutobi sourit avec malice.

"Je vais te dire une chose qui ne te plaira pas, mais je t'aime bien."

Et en effet, le visage du jeune homme devint glaciale. Sarutobi éclata de rire.

"Tu travailles beaucoup pour te rendre désagréable. Mais je suis difficile à décourager."

Itachi ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Car c'était bien la première fois qu'il échangeait tant de mots avec le troisième Hokage.

"Que voulez-vous?

-Au début, je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais si fort et pourquoi l'on te craignait. Je crois avoir une réponse pour les deux."

Puis plus gravement et il se leva.

"Avant de continuer plus avant, j'ai une question à te poser et j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Après, je saurais si je peux avoir confiance en toi.

Parles-moi des raisons, des véritables raisons qui ont poussé ton ami à se donner la mort."

Itachi sut qu'il pouvait parler à ce vieil homme.

"Il m'avait avoué être amoureux de moi. Je lui ai dit que l'amitié que j'avais pour lui ne serait jamais autre chose que de l'amitié. Je ne crois pas avoir été cruel mais il était hors de question de lui laisser espérer quoique ce soit."

Cela fut dit de façon presque détachée.

"Je l'ai peut-être vraiment tué."

Sarutobi resta pensif.

"Merci Itachi pour ta franchise."

Il ressentait un nouveau respect pour le jeune homme. Il commençait à se lever comme si il allait partir.

"J'aurais à te parler de choses concernant la sûreté de notre village. Nous parlerons ici, demain, à la même heure. Je te parlerai de l'Akatzuki."


	6. Chapter 6

Fugaku Uchiwa accueillit le troisième Hokage avec inquiétude. Et ce fut bien pire quand il parla de son projet.

"...d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki.

-Je pense définitivement que vous êtes fou sénile."

Sarutobi sourit tranquillement.

"Moi et votre fils sommes tombés d'accord. Itachi a le profil parfait pour jouer ce rôle. Ses dons hors du commun font de lui un être à part. Il était si doué qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de maître. La crainte qu'il inspire l'a séparé des autres. Il tourne en rond ici et sa frustration est extrême. Cela veut dire qu'il est un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Il faut d'urgence qu'il se sente utile."

Fugaku était furieux. Pourquoi son fils se confiait-il à ce vieillard et pas à lui...

"Je refuse de voir mon fils partir."

Sarutobi se sentit désolé mais il n'avait pas le temps pour plaindre un père.

"La raison d'exister d'un ninja est d'être soit un espion, soit une arme. Et Itachi est parfait pour jouer les deux rôles. Il est né pour cela."

Fugaku était sans réplique. Mais la compréhension se fit lentement dans son esprit. Et d'une voix blanche...

"Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont des monstres chassés de leur clan. Pour rendre son rôle crédible, il devrait être un traître aux yeux de chacun dans ce village."

Sarutobi leva les yeux au ciel, soulagé d'être compris.

"Être détesté ne posera aucun problème à Itachi, tant qu'il n'est pas un traître aux yeux de son père..."

Fugaku grogna:

"Allez au diable..."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Sarutobi alluma l'un de ses cigares pour patienter.

"Vous et mon fils si intelligent avaient du imaginer un scénario qui rendrait sa...traîtrise crédible."

Il avait tout le mal du monde à prononcer ces mots.

"Itachi est arrogant et violent. Qu'une telle personnalité ne se soit pas reconnue, rendra sa désertion totalement crédible."

Fugaku baissa la tête:

"J'ai le regret de vous dire que cela ne sera pas suffisant. Il devra survivre au sein d'une organisation dont le dernier de ses membres a la force d'un Kage. Et vous pensez qu'il sera accepté uniquement parce qu'il a un problème d'ego."

Sarutobi resta silencieux et sérieux.

"Vous avez raison... mais vous avez le ton de celui qui sait ce qui doit être fait."

Fugaku Uchiwa respira plus lentement.

"Ils accepteront dans leurs rangs, l'homme qui aura tué son père..."


	7. Chapter 7

Fugaku Uchiwa cherchait son fils. Ce dernier voulait visiblement l'éviter, mais Fugaku Uchiwa était un homme déterminé. Il trouva Itachi sur les toits du village, allongé sur le dos, en train de contempler les nuages.

Il sursauta en réalisant la présence de son père. Se faire surprendre aussi souvent devenait inquiétant...

"Je te cherchais...

-Et bien, je dirais que vous m'avez trouvé..."

Fugaku choisit d'ignorer l'agressivité de son fils.

"Tu aimes la solitude, aussi rassures-tu... je tenterais d'être bref..."

Itachi soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu son père être bref.

"L'Hokage m'a parlé de vos ...projets..."

Des cet instant, Itachi s'alarma...

"Vous comptez me l'interdire...

-J'aimerais bien...mais je crains que cela ne serve à rien...tu ferras ce que tu veux... comme toujours...."

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit.

"Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je sais ce que je fais..."

Fugaku se sentit triste et désemparé

"Tu n'es pas un enfant. C'est une certitude... Pourtant tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais..."

Il fit un geste pour prévenir l'interruption de son fils.

"Laisses moi finir...

Infiltrer l'Akatsuki, c'est comme chercher à se cacher dans un dépotoir d'ordure.. Si tu survis, tu resteras sale pour le restant de ta vie."

Itachi regarda son père, un peu surpris.

"Je sais cela... Je suis un shinobi. Je suis une arme et une arme n'a pas d'état d'âme, pas de conscience. Quand cette mission sera achevée, je dormirais paisible, sans cauchemar."

Fugaku resta sans voix un court instant. Il prit une grande inspiration...

"Bien... Si ta décision est prise....

Je souhaite pourtant te poser une question. Connais-tu le Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Itachi était surpris

"Le dernier des Uchiwa connait cette légende...le Sharingan le plus puissant...mais ce n'est qu'une légende...

-Pourtant il serait ton meilleur passeport pour l'Akatsuki. Chaque individu de cette organisation trouvera parfaitement normal qu'un Uchiwa puisse tuer et trahir pour un tel pouvoir."

Itachi dévisagea son père sans comprendre.

"On prétend que l'acquisition de ce don se fait par un sacrifice... celui d'un être proche"

"Père...que voulez-vous de me dire...

-Répond à cette simple question... m'aimes tu mon fils?"

Itachi venait de comprendre mais refusait d'accepter cette évidence.

"Je ne répond pas aux questions stupides...Êtes-vous devenu fou?... Vous voulez que je vous tue."

Il avait presque hurlé. Fugaku sourit:

"Calme-toi. Tu es une arme sans émotion... n'est-ce pas...? Alors écoute moi jusqu'au bout."

Il se tourna vers le ciel. Il était incapable de regarder son fils dans les yeux.

"Je vais mourir avec ton aide... où sans ton aide d'ailleurs... Je ne verrais pas l'hiver prochain. J'ai l'air sain mais dans deux où trois mois, mes membres s'immobiliseront d'eux même et je serais incapable de quitter mon lit. Je deviendrais une conscience dans un corps aussi rigide que la pierre, un corps devenu inutile...

J'ai envisagé le suicide mais depuis quelques heures... une autre solution est apparue... plus utile..."

Itachi était tétanisé.

"Je ne pensais pas te priver de parole un jour...

-Comment osez-vous me dire cela...

-Je pourrais demander à..."

Il interrompit son père avec brutalité.

"Si quelqu'un vous touche. Je lui ouvrirais le ventre."

Fugaku aurait ri mais le visage farouche de son fils le rendit sérieux.

"Alors tu devras le faire toi-même."

Fugaku se demandait à quoi ressemblait le regard de son fils quand il prenait la vie... Il ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

"Fais en sorte que je ne sache pas l'instant..."

Il lui tourna le dos et disparu. Itachi resté seul, se mit à hurler.


	8. Chapter 8

C'était déjà l'automne et Fugaku Uchiwa se rendait comme toutes les premières semaines de chaque mois, au temple de ses ancêtres. Il y trouvait un peu de calme et de sérénité. Il n'était pas un homme particulièrement religieux mais il avait besoin de ces instants de solitudes...

Seul avec ses dieux, sa conscience et ses souvenirs...

Il avait taché de mettre en ordre ses affaires. Il n'avait plus vu Itachi que de façon épisodique. Son fils l'évitait délibérément. Il aurait aimé lui parler comme un père parle à son fils. Mais ce dernier fuyait à chaque mouvement qu'il avait vers lui.

Il venait de voir le troisième Hokage. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion. Comme de vieux amis, comme si de rien n'était, comme si la vie était normale et belle.

Il se sentait désolé pour son fils. Il savait que les années à venir seraient infernales pour lui. Et il ne serait plus là pour le protéger.

Il songea brusquement qu'il n'y aurait aucun mariage possible. L'idée de cette union avec la jeune Hinata semblait avoir plu à Itachi. Son fils devait certainement avoir conscience que désormais cela n'arriverait jamais.

Son esprit se tourna vers Sasuke. Il se sentait envahi par la tristesse, à la pensée de son fils cadet... Il lui semblait qu'il aurait du faire davantage pour lui. Mais c'était trop tard. Les années à venir seraient terribles pour lui aussi...

Peut-être encore davantage que pour Itachi.

Car il ne saurait pas avant longtemps, que son père avait demandé à mourir.

Tout cela était injuste. Il aimait ses fils. Il aurait aimé avoir davantage de temps pour le leur dire.

Mais la vie ne l'aimait pas.

Il allait mourir en laissant sa femme, son fils dans le désarroi et l'incompréhension. Et son clan dans l'anarchie...

Il ignorait si Sasuke aurait assez de maturité pour maîtriser le chaos qui allait arriver. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé un testament qui en surprendrait quelque uns...

Et Itachi...

Saurait-il faire face à la haine de tout un village car à l'exception de l'Hokage, personne ne saurait... Les chasseurs seront lancés à ses trousses. Il n'aura aucun refuge pendant les années à venir...

Il leva les yeux vers les statues des divinités et leur adressa la prière d'un père:

"Gardez mes fils... Protégez les de tout mal, puisque moi leur père en suis incapable... Faites qu'un jour mon fils bien-aimé revienne au sein de son clan comme un homme libre... et qu'il soit reconnu comme l'homme droit qu'il est..."

Tout à sa prière, Fugaku Uchiwa ne sentit pas un déplacement d'air tout proche. Il ne réalisa qu'il allait mourir, qu'à l'instant où sa tête fut brutalement ramenée en arrière par une main puissante alors que de l'autre, on lui trancha avec précision la veine jugulaire.

La mort fut instantanée.


	9. Chapter 9

Il y a ceux qui savent jouer d'instruments de musique sans jamais avoir appris, où composer des opéras sans savoir lire la musique et d'autres savent... tuer comme on respire.

Itachi ne connaissait rien à la musique mais il savait tuer.

Il était même un artiste dans l'art de la chasse et de la mise à mort. Il n'avait jamais eu de maître pour maitriser cet art. C'était comme si la nature avait fait de lui un prédateur des la naissance.

Et en cette matinée d'automne, il le prouvait. Même si cela lui semblait à la fois facile et tout à fait impossible.

Ainsi, son esprit était comme coupé parfaitement en deux.

Traqué un homme qui suivait les mêmes habitudes et respectait dans sa journée des horaires précis, était un jeu d'enfant. Mais organiser le meurtre de son père avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une porte ouverte vers l'Enfer.

Itachi n'écoutait pas la partie de son esprit qui retenait son bras. Il laissait le chasseur prendre les commandes.

Fugaku Uchiwa se rendait à jour fixe au temple dédié au culte des divinités du clan. L'évidence était de se rendre dans le même lieu avec quelques heures d'avance et d'attendre dans l'obscurité.

Les statues des dieux étaient alignées de part et d'autres d'estrades organisées en escalier, parfaitement allignées le long d'une salle rectangulaire.

Il s'assit à coté d'une divinité qui lui ressemblait. Un beau jeune homme, au visage sévère, sans expression et il attendit. Il pouvait attendre des heures... sa patience était totale et elle fut récompensée. Fugaku Uchiwa ouvrit les portes du temple et y rentra. Il se dirigea vers le dieu principale et y fit brûler de l'encens.

Fugaku Uchiwa sembla se plonger un long moment dans une prière. Itachi voulait qu'il prie, il voulait que son âme soit en paix.

Mourir quand on dialogue avec les divinités... cela devait être une mort paisible... il fallait que cela soit la vérité... pour son propre repos.

Son saut fut aussi léger, précis et silencieux que celui d'un chat. Il attérit en douceur derrière Fugaku. Il ne voyait que sa nuque légèrement inclinée. Il semblait que le reste du monde n'existait plus pour cet homme à genoux.

Et bientôt, se serait le cas...

Ses mains firent le reste. Il attrapa violemment de la main gauche le haut du crâne de sa victime. De l'autre, son couteau trancha la gorge de l'homme qui mourut sans un cri. Il était sans doute mort sur le coup.

Itachi lâcha le corps qui s'écroula comme un sac.

Il regarda le corps sans vie de son père. Et commença pour la première fois à trembler. Les yeux de son père étaient grands ouverts. Il avait l'impression qu'il le regardait.

Il se mit à genoux et lui ferma les yeux en douceur. Il reprit ses esprits.

"Alors Père... c'était ce que vous vouliez... votre fils est un assassin... Et vous? Êtes-vous en paix maintenant?"

Il se sentait ridicule de parler à un mort. Il ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux étaient secs. Il était peut-être sans coeur finalement...

"Et maintenant, que va-t-il arriver?..."

Il se parlait à lui-même quand quelque chose le fit frémir.

Quelque chose de vivant était proche. Une brise légère en provenance de la porte ouverte du temple, transportait une douce odeur de jasmin.

Il se tourna pour découvrir la fragile silhouette d'Hinata.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata avait honte de se servir du Byakugan. C'était comme violer l'intimité de quelqu'un...mais malgré sa répulsion, elle n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir. Car l'absence prolongée d'Itachi l'inquiétait. Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'il puisse la fuir où bien pire... être ignoré par lui.

Après tout, il était presque un adulte... et elle, en était loin. Il devait trouver sa compagnie bien ennuyeuse. Il était à un âge où les garçons n'ont aucune envie de jouer à la poupée. Elle avait conscience de cela. Elle aurait aimé être plus grande et avoir les formes d'une fille plus âgée.

Elle avait une fois surpris, un homme et une femme dans les bois, en train de s'accoupler. L'homme avait l'air brutal et le femme avait hurlé.

Elle s'était enfuie, pleine de terreur.

Si l'accouplement ressemblait à cela... elle voulait rester une petite fille toute sa vie...mais Itachi serait-il d'accord...?

Elle avait terriblement peur qu'il se lasse d'elle.

Elle se mit automatiquement à sa poursuite des que le Byakugan repéra la trace de son incroyable shakra. Il n'avait fait aucun effort pour se cacher. C'est donc qu'il voulait être trouvé.

Les traces la guidèrent jusqu'au temple.

Quelque chose la stoppa nette. Une odeur inconnue... elle était troublée car elle n'avait encore jamais senti l'odeur du sang.

Comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. La force de son Byakugan lui permit de voir jusqu'au fond de la salle. Et des cet instant, le coeur de la petite fille se déchira.

Le corps d'un homme était étendu au centre de la pièce. Une énorme plaie lui coupait la gorge et une grande quantité d'un sang presque noir en sortait. Au-dessus du cadavre, se tenait la grande silhouette d'un ninja. Il portait la tenue des assassins et son visage était en partie masqué.

Hinata reconnut le regard écarlate des Uchiwas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi se sentit désolé pour ce spectacle de mort donné à la fillette. Mais après tout, c'était une bonne chose... car qui remettrait en question la parole d'une innocente.

Il baissa son masque et le visage d'Hinata se décomposa.

Pour sa vie entière, elle gardera d'Itachi, l'image d'un boucher... Il lutta contre le désir de la rassurer, de la consoler.

Il savait que quelqu'un d'autre serait là pour elle. Il ressentit de la jalousie à cette pensée... mais il soupira en pensant que cette jalousie lui était désormais interdite.

Il se mit en mouvement et s'arrêta devant elle. Il se mit à genoux, pour être à sa hauteur.

"Va dire à ceux de mon clan, que je me suis libéré de la tyrannie d'un père que je haïssais... qu'ils tentent de me pourchasser si ils l'osent.

Quant à toi... considère moi comme mort, car tu es morte pour moi."

Il se releva et disparut comme un spectre... sans bruit.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi ne cherchait pas à se cacher... C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il fut retrouvé si facilement.

Yashiro Uchiha, policier émérite, aurait du s'interrogersur cette évidence. Itachi aurait pu disparaître, se dissoudre dans l'air si il l'avait voulu.

Au lieu de cela, il était tranquillement assis sur les bords d'une rivière comme si il envisageait de... pécher.

Itachi soupira en sentant la présence de trois membres de son clan. Sans doute des policiers... Puis il les identifia plus précisément...

*Tekka Uchiha, Inabi Uchiha et... Yashiro Uchiha*

Itachi sourit. Comme ils étaient prévisibles. On ne les voyaient jamais les uns sans les autres.

"Itachi Uchiha! Suis-nous!"

La voix forte de Yashiro fit s'envoler des oiseaux. Itachi ne leva pas même la tête quand il leur parla.

"Votre choix est simple. Me laisser en paix où me tuer. Car vous ne ramènerez que mon cadavre."

Sa voix était calme et Yashiro n'était pas dupe. Il devrait se battre où mourir. Il murmura résigné:

"Si cela doit être..."

Itachi releva le regard. Résigné lui aussi...

"Pauvres idiots..."

Les trois ninjas s'étaient placés de part et d'autre pour lui couper toute fuite possible.

Ils ne réalisaient pas que l'homme devant eux ne connaissait pas le sens du mot... fuite.

Itachi aimait les choses simples. Comme cette situation...

*...Tuer où être tué...si tout pouvait être toujours ainsi...*

Quand il les regarda enfin, son regard avait un joli rouge écarlate et... meurtrier. Itachi se demanda simplement combien de temps serait nécessaire pour capturer trois ninjas de niveau majeur, au sein de la même illusion meurtrière.

Tekka, Inabi et... Yashiro firent la seule faute possible... croiser le regard de leur ennemi. Et des cet instant, ils ne surent jamais pourquoi ils retournèrent leurs propres armes contre eux-mêmes.

Tekka et Inabi sortirent leurs sabres et pendant un bref instant, leur volonté entra en lutte contre une volonté terrifiante qui mit les leurs en morceaux. Ils retournèrent leurs sabres contre eux-même.

Yashiro était plus expérimenté et résista plus longtemps. Mais Itachi avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la compassion. Il était là pour écraser. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Il mit en pièce l'esprit de Yashiro sans état d'âme. Le ninja en pleine conscience mais sans aucune volonté pour l'empêcher, se trancha la gorge avec son couteau.

Itachi resta immobile au milieu des trois cadavres. Et au bout de quelques instants...

"Très impressionnant petit Uchiha."

Itachi leva les yeux vers un promontoire rocheux où se trouvait la silhouette immense de Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi réprima un sourire. Son passeport d'entrée pour l'Akatsuki était désormais devant lui.


	12. Chapter 12

Cinq ans ont passé...

Sarutobi avait choisi de peindre sur la grande terrasse de sa résidence. Il était en train de s'appliquer à dessiner un caractère compliqué quand une brise intempestive poussa son bras et gâcha la toile...

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement

"Pourquoi faut-il que malgré les années, tu sois resté aussi infantile..."

Il se retourna, pour découvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la chevelure blanche et au regard amusé... Il eut pendant quelques secondes, la désagréable impression, de découvrir un Naruto âgé.

"Mais je sais que tu es un cas sans espoir... Jiraiya..."

Le ninja se déplaça vers celui qui resterait son maître pour toujours..

"Je l'admets. Mon plaisir personnel à toujours était mon moteur. Pourtant il a suffit d'un mot de vous pour je sois là..."

Sarutobi ne se laissa pas aller à la nostalgie...

"Quel gâchis... malgré tout ton talent. Je devrais dire... ton génie. Tu es et tu resteras une tête à claques..."

Il sembla rester le mot juste

"... un vieux merdeux."

Puis il se replongea dans sa peinture. Jiraiya se mit à penser que son maître était et resterait l'un des rares humains à le mettre en colère

"J'aimerais connaître la raison de l'urgence de cette convocation."

Sarutobi tout en continuant à peindre...

"Trois perturbations qui risquent d'empoisonner les mois à venir...

En premier lieux, la fin de l'examen des chuunins qui risque fort de se terminer... comment dire... par un massacre..."

Jiraya se redressa

"Mais voyons... l'examen est sous surveillance... les élèves sont protégés."

Sarutobi se retourna. Le visage devenu sévère.

"Je ne parle pas des élèves mais de nous..."

Il prit à ses paroles de faire leur effet.

"Un grand attentat est prévu. Il semblerait que l'on veuille ma tête...et si celles des professeurs tombent...cela ne sera qu'un bonus pour les assassins."

Jiraya était attéré.

"Comment une telle chose serait-elle possible?

-De la manière la plus simple...Par une alliance entre l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru...

-Comment l'avez-vous appris...

-J'ai au sein de l'Akatsuki... un informateur très bien placé.

-Qui cela...?

Jiraya ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. L'infiltration de l'Akatsuki était aussi invraisemblable que l'attaque du village.

Mais il sut la réponse avant même de l'entendre.

"Itachi a fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela..."

Itachi Uchiha... ce nom sonnait comme une menace de mort...

"Vous voulez dire que ce qui s'est produit ces dernières années était voulu et organisé par vous deux.

...qu'il n'a jamais trahi..."

Sarutobi resta silencieux

"Et qu'elles sont les deux autres choses...

-Il se peut que je meurs lors de cette journée... si cela arrivait. Quelqu'un doit connaître la véritable situation d'Itachi.

Quelqu'un comme toi... quelqu'un qui sera capable d'imposer ma volonté

-Quelle volonté devrais-je imposer, dans le cas...de votre mort.

-Et bien... le choix de mon successeur..."

Jiraya avait peur d'entendre la suite...

"Je parle d'Itachi..."

Et de rajouter dans un sourire.

"Mais cela...tu l'avais compris..."

Sarutobi se redevint sérieux

"La troisième chose peut sembler moins spectaculaire... Il s'agit du mariage annoncé au sein du clan Hyuga. Entre Hinata et son cousin Neji, après l'examen...

Sarutobi fixa son ancien élève

"Je ne voudrais pas que l'héritier que je m'apprête à désigner ne provoque l'élimination d'un clan. Je considère Itachi comme parfaitement capable de faire cela...

-Si Itachi est parvenu à garder son sang froid au sein de l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi un mariage le rendrait-il fou...?"

Sarutobi fit comme si il réfléchissait

"Je le crois toujours très attaché à Hinata...

-Il a tué son père pour rendre son infiltration crédible. Il doit être parfaitement capable de laisser Hinata à un autre..."

Sarutobi regarda dans le vide:

"Espérons le... pour le salut de Néji et du clan Hyuga dans son entier."


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata avait rejoint les deux membres de son équipe, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka. Ils s'étaient confortablement installés au comptoir d'un simple restaurant, ouvert sur la rue. Les trois adolescents avaient construits durant ces derniers mois d'entraînement, une relation fraternelle qu'Hinata n'avait jamais connu ou seulement imaginé.

Ils tentaient d'oublier l'angoisse qui les tenaillait pour la journée suivante. Cette dernière déciderait sans doute de leur destin.

Hinata avait la tête presque à l'intérieur de son bol de ramen quand l'équipe Sept arriva avec tout le bruit possible...

Il faut dire que Naruto avait la discrétion d'une charge de cavalerie. Elle sourit en se disant que les garçons gentils étaient ses favoris...

Elle jeta un regard plus inquiet sur l'autre adolescent... Sasuke.

Elle haussa les épaules... les beaux ténébreux la répugnaient...s ans doute un mauvais souvenir... et Sasuke LUI ressemblait trop....

Elle n'osait pas penser trop fort à son nom...

Elle avait l'esprit troublé quand elle leva les yeux. Il y avait au-dessus du comptoir, un vaste miroir qui reflétait l'ensemble de la rue derrière elle. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle distingua dans la foule deux silhouettes que personne ne semblait remarquer malgré leur apparence... deux ombres qui semblaient glisser sur le sol...

Quand Hinata les perdit de vue , elle se leva comme un automate... Kiba posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Qui a-t-il? Où vas-tu?"

Hinata le regarda, un peu égarée...

"Quelqu'un que je connais... enfin je crois..."

Elle repoussa doucement son ami. Et sans un regard en arrière, elle se mit en marche.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver ses 'ombres' qui semblaient se déplacer comme dans un rêve. Les deux silhouettes étaient enveloppées dans des manteaux bleu nuit, parsemés de motifs rouge sang... Ils portaient tous les deux, de grands chapeaux de paille, bordés d'un tissu léger qui cachait leurs visages.

L'un était incroyablement grand et large d'épaule mais c'est l'autre qui captait toute son attention. Et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi...

Elle résolut de percer ce mystère en suivant ces inconnus.

Elle fendit la foule, sans les perdre de vue. Après tout, elle était douée pour la traque...

Pourtant au bout d'une centaine de pas, ils semblaient s'être dissout dans l'air. Elle allait se servir de son Byakugan, quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Elle aurait hurlé, comme si on la sortait d'un rêve.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir le regard aimable d'un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

Elle se souvint à temps de son nom:

"Kabuto..."

Ouf... elle ne le vexerait pas... mais passé ce premier moment, elle réalisa qu'elle n'aimait pas ce jeune homme. Même si chacun l'appréciait, et à commencer par Naruto.

Puis elle poussa un petit cri de frustration, elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions.

"Ils" avaient disparu...

Elle reporta son attention sur Kabuto et tacha de rester polie en se dégageant.

"Qui a-t-il? Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me toucher."

Kabuto retira sa main, le visage peiné.

"Je ne voulais pas t'importuner. Tu semblais perdue..."

Hinata n'aimait pas être tutoyé par quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle lui fit une vague révérence....

"Merci pour votre intérêt."

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit la direction du restaurant.

Kabuto la regarda s'éloigner en s'attardant sur sa chute de rein.

*La petite garce...*

_______________________________________________________________________

Kisame et Itachi s'étaient installés à une table d'auberge, à l'extérieur du village.

"Vous êtes fous de vous montrer dans un lieu public!"

La voix désagréable de Kabuto sortit Itachi de ses pensées. Il prit le temps de boire son thé, en relevant légèrement son voile.

"Et toi, un imbécile de te montrer à nos cotés, en plein jour."

La voix tranquille d'Itachi, eut le don de mettre Kabuto hors de lui...Il s'assit à la leur table.

"Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres... je ne vous crains pas."

Il aurait voulu voir son expression... mais cela l'aurait fait enragé... Pour Itachi, Kabuto n'existait pas.

Mais le ninja blond avait une arme en réserve...

"Il s'en est valu de peu que vous soyez découvert..."

Il se releva pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'Itachi.

"Votre ancienne petite fiancée à plus de talent que tous les ANBU réunis."

Puis satisfait, il les quitta sans un regard en arrière. Il ne vit pas la main d'Itachi se crisper sur sa tasse.

Ce dernier murmura pour lui-même:

"Demain, Kabuto sera le premier à mourir."

Kisame sourit. Il adorait l'humeur sanguinaire de son équipier. Il ignorait pourquoi le jeune homme avait su mettre en colère Itachi. Mais il était soulagé de ne pas être Kabuto.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarutobi leva les yeux au ciel.

Si vous voulez garder un secret. Ne le confiait jamais à Jiraya...

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Car après tout, il avait choisi son confident pour que cela arrive...

Son appartement... sa précieuse retraite... était envahie par l'essentiel des professeurs et chacun semblait avoir un avis essentiel sur ce que la journée serait.

"Cela suffit!!!"

Il était rare d'entendre le troisième Hokage élever le ton. Sarutobi se dirigea vers Kakashi qui était resté silencieux.

Le ninja le foudroyait de son œil unique. Il était hors de lui.

"Comment avez-vous pu?..."

Le ton calme de Kakashi réussi à faire taire tous les murmures.

"Comment avez-vous pu cacher une telle chose... Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que Sasuke a pu vivre ces dernières années... à cause de cette mise en scène."

Sarutobi soupira... l'explication serait pénible...

"J'ignorais que je devrais rappeler à toi, moins qu'à tout autre ce qu'est un ninja... Nous sommes la seule défense, la seule protection possible de ce village et de ce pays...

Nos désirs, nos besoins les plus essentiels, nos chagrins les plus violents ne pèsent rien face à cela... pas plus qu'une vie, a commencé par la mienne..."

Il prit le temps de regarder chaque visage.

"Demain, le pays du Son tentera une attaque visant à nous détruire. Orochimaru veut ma tête et je doute que l'ayant obtenue, il ne s'arrête à elle... l'Akatsuki sera tel un charognard au-dessus de nos têtes, prêt à s'emparer des victimes qu'elle convoite. "

Sarutobi fut satisfait du silence.

"Et savez-vous quelles seront ces victimes... Les hôtes du kyubi et du Shukaku... Naruto et Gaara. Et n'oublions pas que la journée de demain sera l'occasion ou jamais de les avoir tous les deux au même endroit.

Dois-je préciser de quelle façon et surtout... par qui je sais cela..."

Le troisième Hokage promena son regard sur les Jounins réunis autour de lui.

"Ninjas!!!

Je vous rappelle à tous une chose. Nous ne sommes pas une démocratie. Il n'y aura aucun sur mes actions. Alors faites votre devoir! Et protégez vos élèves!"

Signifiant que l'entretien était terminé, il s'en retourna vers ses pinceaux et ses toiles.

L'assemblée des ninjas quitta la pièce en grognant.

Mais Sarutobi sentit une présence.

"Et bien Kakashi... Quelque chose à rajouter...?"

Après un instant de silence...

"Savez-vous ce qui me fait le plus peur? Ce n'est pas la journée de demain... C'est la confiance totale que vous avez en ...Itachi..."

Sarutobi soupira...

"Me prends-tu pour un imbécile...

T'es-tu déjà trouvé dans une cage avec un fauve... Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de ne pas le rendre sauvage... et ce moyen s'appelle Hinata..."


	15. Chapter 15

Sarutobi, en temps qu'Hokage du village-hôte de ces jeux, se trouvait sur une vaste estrade, entouré de tous les Kages, des plus puissants villages aux plus obscurs.

Comme celui du misérable pays du Son, que l'on savait, suivant la rumeur, plongé dans une situation politique dramatique.

Sarutobi observa à la dérobée le chef de ce village. Ce dernier n'avait pas même le titre de Kage. Il portait un chapeau de paille, bordé d'un léger tissu qui lui masquait le visage. Son shakra était lui aussi masqué. Il paraissait si quelconque...

*... Du grand art dans le camouflage...*

Sarutobi invita d'un geste l'étrange personnage à venir prendre place près de lui. Il sourit quand une pensée traversa son esprit :

* ... Garde tes amis près de toi... et tes ennemis encore plus près..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelque part dans les bois...

Hinata ouvrait la course de ses deux compagnons. Shino et Kiba ne se posaient aucune question sur les talents de leur amie. Les dons de la jeune fille leur permettaient de tracer une véritable avenue et éviter ainsi les pièges et les mauvaises rencontres.

La jeune fille se sentait presque sûre d'elle. Cet exercice de survie dans la Forêt de la Mort était fait pour eux. L'alliance de leurs trois personnalités et de leurs talents en faisait un trio fait pour affronter les forces naturelles.

Pourtant, une colline boisée se transforma étrangement en bouclier contre le scanner naturel d'Hinata et cela la troubla assez pour la stopper net.

Kiba s'inquiéta :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?"

Shino se taisait et se sentait à son tour gagné par l'inquiétude. Hinata puisa dans son shakra pour faire un scan en profondeur.

"C'est comme si quelqu'un tentait l'impossible pour m'aveugler... "

Hinata frémit.

Ses talents semblaient être combattus et vaincus...

S'il y avait des ennemis, et il y en avait sûrement... elle était devenue inutile pour les détecter. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

Mais le temps n'était pas encore venu de comprendre le pourquoi. Il y avait une autre urgence.

"Il faut reculer... Maintenant !!!"

C'est à cet instant que l'attaque se produisit. Aussi rapide que la morsure d'un serpent.

Deux silhouettes, semblant tomber du ciel, s'abattirent sur Shino et Kiba. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de se porter à leurs secours. Elle sentit une main puissante saisir sa nuque et la pousser face contre terre.

Un ninja l'enjamba, s'assit sur elle pour l'immobiliser et, d'une main, ramena brutalement son bras dans son dos. De son autre main, il plaqua la tête de la jeune fille contre la terre.

Dans sa panique, elle entendit une voix ironique.

"Première leçon... être toujours en mouvement pour ne pas se faire prendre aussi bêtement..."

Kabuto... elle reconnut sa voix dans un brouillard.

"Shino... Kiba..."

Et la voix ricana.

"Inquiète-toi pour toi fillette... nous allons avoir une petite conversation..."

Elle se sentit portée comme une plume. Kabuto la transporta sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elle perdit de vue ses compagnons et son cœur explosa d'angoisse. Elle devait reprendre son sang-froid... sous peine de mort.

Kabuto la jeta avec violence. Elle roula contre un muret de pierre. Elle tenta d'oublier la douleur.

"Tu es fou, Kabuto, si tu crois que t'en prendre à des genins te sera pardonné."

Il éclata de rire.

"Tu n'as pas compris. Votre sort, dans quelques heures, sera le cadet des soucis de ce qui restera de vos senseis."

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il marcha vers elle puis s'accroupit comme si de rien n'était.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure de la revanche pour certains et pour d'autres comme moi..."

Il sembla chercher le mot juste.

"...C'est l'heure de la rétribution."

Il la regarda avec insistance.

"Et tu es ma rétribution."

Hinata aurait voulu qu'il soit fou, mais l'éclat froid au fond des yeux du jeune homme lui indiquait qu'il avait toute sa tête.

Elle devait gagner du temps.

"De quelle revanche parles-tu ?

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas."

Il sourit méchamment.

"Une affaire de grandes personnes."

Il dut penser que cela avait assez duré. Il se jeta sur elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, Hinata se débattit comme une démente. La sensation du poids d'un homme sur elle et surtout de cet homme, la dégoûtait. De toute l'énergie du désespoir, elle tenta de le repousser. Mais sa force d'homme, conjuguée à celle du jounin qu'il était en vérité, la domina totalement.

Elle ferma les yeux et hurla.

Et sans comprendre, elle sentit le poids disparaître brutalement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, terrifiée.

Elle découvrit Kabuto à plusieurs mètres, lui aussi stupéfait. Ils levèrent les yeux ensemble, pour découvrir une grande silhouette drapée dans un manteau bleu-nuit aux motifs rouge écarlate.

Hinata ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se produisait. Elle entendit simplement une voix grave et profonde.

"J'ai une autre rétribution en tête pour toi... Kabuto."


	16. Chapter 16

Il était difficile de savoir qui de Kabuto ou d'Hinata étaient le plus stupéfaits. Le visage du ninja blond passait d'une expression de surprise à quelque chose qui ressemblait à la peur.

Quant à Hinata, il semblait bien que son cerveau refusait d'admettre l'évidence. Il fallut la voix de Kabuto pour lui faire accepter la vérité.

"Ta place n'est pas ici Itachi... Je te croyais occupé à traquer Naruto et son Kiuubi."

Le regard d'Itachi restait sur Hinata quand il parla.

"Je dois t'accorder quelque chose Kabuto. Tu es un véritable ninja. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles, je dois te tuer..."

Puis il se décida à le fixer:

"L'autre raison qui me pousse à te tuer m'est personnelle."

Kabuto se leva lentement. Il tachait de ne perdre aucun des mouvements de son redoutable adversaire. Mais il eut la seule pensée capable de le condamner à coup sur. Celle de croire que la fuite serait le seul salut. Il entama un mouvement de repli.

Itachi avait parfaitement lu le mouvement et anticipé ce qui devait être fait. Kabuto avait presque atteint les premiers arbres quand il sentit une lame froide sur sa nuque. La voix d'Itachi raisonna dans son oreille.

"Je suis déçu... "

Ces paroles suivirent Kabuto dans la mort. La lame de l'épée courte d'Itachi passa avec facilité entre les vertèbres de la nuque et trancha dans un seul mouvement la tête de Kabuto. La tête du ninja blond tomba dans un bruit écœurant. Son corps s'affaissa lentement devant le regard indiffèrent d'Itachi qui nettoyait sa lame.

"J'attendais davantage qu'une manœuvre aussi stupide et pathétique... "

Il sembla hésiter avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

Hinata n'avait jamais vu un être humain mourir ainsi. Elle pensait confusément qu'elle allait vomir.

Mais elle oublia cela en croisant le regard d'Itachi.

"Shino, Kiba... "

Ses premières pensées conscientes allèrent vers ses amis.

"Leurs adversaires étaient des genins du pays du Son. Leurs combats étaient parfaitement abordables. Ils ont toutes les chances d'avoir survécu."

La voix détachée d'Itachi fut plus violente qu'une gifle. Elle le vit lui tourner le dos comme si il s'apprêtait à disparaître.

*...pas cette fois...*

Et ce fut comme si son corps agissait avec une volonté propre. Elle se plaça entre Itachi et la forêt. Elle avançait sa courte épée dans un geste de menace. Elle se sentait parfaitement pathétique face à lui.

Il la regarda, visiblement contrarié, très contrarié d'avoir à lui parler.

"Que comptes-tu faire?... M'arrêter? Tu sais bien que je te désarmerais avant que tu puisses avoir le temps de penser."

Hinata pâlit devant cette arrogance.

"Mais seras-tu assez rapide pour m'empêcher de faire cela... ?"

Elle plaça la lame froide sur sa propre gorge. Elle était dans un état ou aucune pensée n'arrivait clairement au cerveau. Sauf une seule... être prête à mourir pour savoir la vérité.

Il ne bougeait plus, comme si il s'était transformé en statue.

"Je t'interdis de disparaître sans répondre à mes questions."

Les yeux d'Itachi étaient fixés sur l'arme.

"Lache cette arme.

-Tais-toi!!!"

Elle hurlait.

Elle avait conscience d'avoir toute l'attention de celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis toujours.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'es moqué de moi?!!!"

Elle se trouvait pathétique et misérable.

"Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi."

Après un instant de silence.

"Je suis là parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs."

Il avança d'un pas.

"Cette idée m'est intolérable."

Il avait presque dit cela dans un murmure. Et sans qu'Hinata semble sans rendre compte. Il était prés d'elle. Sa main reposait sur le bras de la jeune fille.

"Depuis que je te connais, ton existence est une source de complications pour moi."

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et toute la force de son esprit se tourna vers un seul but. La plonger dans le sommeil le plus doux. Hinata sentit sa volonté sombrer dans l'obscurité et dans un sommeil irrésistible. Son corps s'effondra.

Itachi l'a reçue dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.


	17. Chapter 17

Kisame fulminait. Se retrouver dans cette forêt, seul au milieu de nulle part, le mettait hors de lui. Il envisageait les manières les plus cruelles de tuer celui qui l'avait abandonné ainsi.

Dans une sorte de rage doublée d'une grande frustration, il fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête son épée monstrueuse qu'il abattit sur un énorme rocher. Il le fendit aisément en deux. Il soupira de satisfaction.

"Es-tu en train d'imaginer que c'est ma tête ?"

Il se tourna d'un bloc pour découvrir Itachi se tenant tranquillement contre un arbre.

"Absolument, et ta tête a explosé comme un ballon."

Kisame remarqua un sac aux pieds d'Itachi.

"Où étais-tu ? Tu crois peut-être qu'on a toute la vie devant nous ?"

Itachi haussa les épaules.

"Mais tu me fais une scène... J'ignorais que nous étions mariés."

L'humour était inhabituelle chez Itachi, et donc inquiétante.

"Pourquoi es-tu si détendu ?... "

Itachi envoya un coup de pied dans son sac. Et une odeur s'en dégagea que Kisame identifia d'emblée.

* ... du sang... *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau pour Orochimaru."

Et négligemment, il attrapa le sac qu'il fit basculer sur son épaule.

"Allons-y, je ne voudrais que le Kyubi nous attende."

Mais Kisame resta étrangement sans mouvement.

"Qu'y a-t-il encore ?"

Les yeux de requin de Kisame prirent une teinte étrange.

"Comptes-tu traiter ma tête de la même façon ?"

Itachi haussa les sourcils :

"Je n'y ai pas songé... Enfin, pas encore."

Il fixa Kisame d'un regard sans expression.

"Es-tu mon ennemi ?"

Kisame sut que sa vie reposait sur sa réponse.

"Je crois comprendre que tes plans sont différents des nôtres. Et ils l'ont toujours été, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kisame tâchait de ne faire aucun mouvement qui aurait pu être interprété comme une menace.

"Le Kyubi t'est indifférent. Seul ton petit frère t'intéresse."

Itachi fixait Kisame.

"Maintenant que je suis découvert..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et, comme porté par un souffle, il se retrouva derrière Kisame. Ce dernier sentit le métal d'une épée courte sur sa gorge. Et la mort ne vint pas... il entendit simplement une voix calme à son oreille.

"Je viens d'acheter ta vie. Oublie l'Akatsuki... ta vie misérable est à moi."

Kisame sentit l'extrême tension d'Itachi. Il comprit que ce dernier luttait contre le désir de le tuer.

"Tu vas te rendre au temple de mes ancêtres. Tu vas y trouver une jeune fille plongée dans un sommeil hypnotique. Et tu vas veiller sur elle jusqu'à mon retour."

La lutte contre le désir de tuer Kisame était intense. Mais Itachi avait trop travaillé sa discipline pour se laisser aller.

Il parla lentement pour être certain d'être entendu.

"Considère-la comme ma femme. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver... dis-toi que la mort te semblera une délivrance en comparaison de ce que je pourrais t'infliger."


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke tâchait de garder la tête froide, alors que Naruto et Sakura présentaient la plus grande agitation...

Sasuke soupira.

Ses deux équipiers étaient ainsi. Il avait renoncé à espérer les voir changer.

Le programme des trois jours à venir s'annonçait des plus remplis.

Trouver de quoi manger, se protéger en lieu hostile, être sans arrêt en mouvement pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre... comme une autre équipe d'apprentis-ninjas voulant leur voler leur précieux rouleau.

Cela impliquait de devenir eux-mêmes voleurs pour trouver le rouleau de Terre voulu pour former la paire avec celui de l'Air en leur possession.

Sasuke connaissait la réponse à leur problème.

Trouver une équipe avec un point faible évident... comme celle formée par Shino, Kiba et Hinata.

Ainsi pour les jours à venir, les adolescents devaient accepter l'idée que les amis d'hier devenaient les ennemis d'aujourd'hui.

Voilà tout le but de ce jeu que les adultes leur imposaient pour les accepter dans le cercle fermé des shinobis.

Si Naruto n'assimilait jamais l'idée de la trahison, Sasuke, lui, ne la comprenait que trop bien.

___________________________________

Lancés sur les traces d'Hinata, Shino et de Kiba, ils débouchèrent en trombe dans une large clairière. Ils stoppèrent net. Et dans le silence absolu de l'endroit, seules les plaintes de Naruto s'élevèrent.

"On a été plus rapides. Ils doivent être derrière nous."

Sakura semblait être d'accord. Mais elle n'osait pas encore dire son avis à voix haute. Elle regardait à la dérobée Sasuke qui lui, semblait agacé.

"Plus rapide que les trois genins les plus doués pour survivre dans une jungle... Vous allez me faire mourir de rire avec vos analyses minables."

Naruto semblait être prêt à sauter à la gorge de Sasuke, quand une voix glaciale coupa son élan :

"Vous entre-tuer... risque de nous contrarier..."

D'un même mouvement, les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent pour se trouver face à un homme étrange, aux cheveux courts et blancs, enveloppé d'un manteau noir tacheté de motifs écarlates. L'homme avait un beau visage. Il souriait mais ses yeux étaient froids.

Sasuke perçut clairement l'incroyable aura d'énergie autour de l'inconnu.

...un jounin, dont la force était colossale...

L'évidence frappa le jeune homme... il fallait fuir et fuir très vite... mais ils restèrent comme pétrifiés.

L'inconnu se dirigea lentement vers eux. Il sembla ignorer la présence de Sasuke et Sakura.

"Naruto... Cela fait bien longtemps que nous te cherchions."

Sasuke saisit ses shurikens. Il fallait se défaire de cet enchantement qui les enchaînait tous les trois. Il tenta d'envoyer ses armes dans un mouvement précis... mais pas si précis, finalement. L'inconnu les rattrapa comme on le fait avec les balles des enfants.

"Pardonne-lui, Hidan... Mon frère n'a jamais su se servir de shurikens..."

Cette nouvelle voix, venue de nulle part, traversa le coeur du jeune homme.

Comment oublier la voix de son frère... l'assassin...

Le dénommé Hidan tourna la tête, visiblement contrarié.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Itachi. Ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne pas."

Itachi sortit de l'ombre des bois et traversa la clairière vers Hidan, sans accorder un regard aux adolescents.

"Je vais où je veux. Et c'est comme ça depuis que je sais marcher."

Cette fois, il fixa son frère.

"Et aujourd'hui, je veux être ici."

Une ride de contrariété barra le front d'Hidan. Tout à ses pensées contradictoires, il laissa Itachi s'approcher.

"Pour quelle raison es-tu ici... sauver ton frère ?"

Les sourcils d'Itachi se levèrent de surprise.

"Je suis là pour une raison plus importante... je veux savoir si tu es vraiment immortel..."

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre d'Hidan, Itachi lui balança un violent coup de pied qui l'atteignit au bas-ventre. Le choc le fit décoller du sol pour le faire atterrir sur un arbre mort, déraciné, aux longues branches... pointues comme des épées.

Hidan s'y retrouva empalé par l'épaule. D'abord surpris, il contempla sa blessure en ricanant.

"Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la solution..."

Itachi haussa les épaules.

"J'avais simplement besoin d'un peu de temps..."

Il sortit des revers de sa veste une minuscule boule translucide. Il la fit sauter dans sa main comme un jouet d'enfant.

"Sais-tu ce que c'est... ?"

Itachi n'était pas assez fou pour laisser à Hidan le temps de comprendre. Il se retrouva en un instant sur lui, le força à ouvrir la bouche d'une main et de l'autre lui enfonça profondément l'objet dans la gorge. Il le lâcha tout aussi brusquement et recula.

Hidan, d'abord stupéfait, tenta de reprendre son souffle.

"Le poison n'est pas non plus une bonne idée... je t'aurais cru plus subtil..."

Itachi haussa les épaules.

"Il n'y a aucune belle façon de mourir, et la tienne le sera encore moins..."

Il sembla réfléchir.

" Il ne s'agit pas de poison... la capsule contient un liquide explosif. On s'en sert d'habitude pour faire sauter les serrures des places-fortes.

Je me demande quels dégâts cela peut faire dans un corps..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une explosion aussi soudaine que concentrée se produisit. La capsule devait être presque au niveau de l'estomac quand elle explosa. Le corps fut sectionné au niveau de la taille. Les membres déchirés, ainsi que la tête, partirent dans toutes les directions.

Ils finirent leur chute macabre aux pieds des adolescents dont le visage était décomposé. Sakura ne put se maîtriser, elle se plia en deux pour vomir. Naruto se précipita pour la soutenir, alors que Sasuke restait tétanisé devant la silhouette de son frère.

Itachi contempla les morceaux épars. Et parla comme pour lui-même.

"Finalement, ta réputation était très surfaite..."

Il se retourna et sembla découvrir son jeune frère.

"Tu vois ce qu'est... être un ninja.

Qu'importe la façon... il faut tuer nos ennemis, avant d'être tué..."

Sasuke sembla sortir d'un rêve.

"Comme notre père... Il devait être ton pire ennemi... n'est-ce pas ?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ce fut le froid de la pierre sur laquelle reposait sa tête qui finit par réveiller Hinata. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour sortir de la douce béatitude dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Elle battit légèrement des paupières pour découvrir, au-dessus de sa tête, le visage monstrueux d'une statue qui semblait l'observer.

Elle se redressa brusquement, l'esprit en désordre... regardant de tous les côtés...

Elle connaissait cet endroit... et l'évidence lui traversa l'esprit...

Elle se trouvait dans le temple dédié aux ancêtres des Uchiwa.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler. Les évènements de ces dernières heures lui revinrent à l'esprit comme une gifle.

Elle recula et sentit un appui tout proche. Elle chercha à s'appuyer sur ce mur providentiel pour tenter de réfléchir.

Elle poussa un hurlement quand elle réalisa que le mur n'en était pas un, mais un être bien vivant.

Hinata se précipita pour trouver refuge près d'une énorme colonne.

Un homme, assis dans l'obscurité, se tenait devant elle. Et quand il se leva pour apparaître en pleine lumière... un cri resta en travers de la gorge de la jeune fille.

Un sourire désabusé apparu sur le visage animal de Kisame.

"J'ai toujours fait un effet impressionnant sur les jeunes filles."

Il la fixa de ses yeux de requin.

"Oublie l'idée de t'enfuir... je n'aimerais pas être brutal."

Puis il sembla réfléchir.

"... en fait, j'aimerais bien.

Mais le prix que j'aurais à payer pourrait être bien plus élevé que le plaisir que ta souffrance me donnerait."

L'inconnu parlait d'une voix calme et sans émotion.

"Laissez-moi partir..."

Il sembla surpris.

"Tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie. Je suis pourtant charmant."

Il eut une expression blessée.

"Tu préfères sans doute les beaux bruns ténébreux.

Ah !!! Les jeunes filles sont toutes les mêmes."

Il se rapprocha, et parla d'une voix presque amicale.

"Mais prends garde, petite fille. Le beau prince auquel tu penses est si dangereux qu'il pourrait me faire passer pour un jeune chiot à côté de lui..."

Puis il partit d'un grand rire.

"J'entends ton petit coeur battre à la folie en pensant à lui."

Hinata rougit mais ce n'était pas de confusion.

"Je sais que vous pourriez me tuer sans effort mais je refuse de devenir le jouet consentant d'un cinglé !"

Les yeux de l'homme-requin brillaient de plaisir.

"Finalement, il se pourrait que ta compagnie m'amuse..."

Les pensées d'Hinata commençaient à s'éclaircir.

"Mes amis sont-ils toujours... en vie ?"

Kisame haussa ses larges épaules.

"Peut-être, peut-être pas..."

Il poussa un soupir presque triste.

"J'ai comme l'intuition que le sang va beaucoup couler aujourd'hui..."

Le regard dans le vague, il était presque extatique.

"Le sang de qui ?"

La voix d'Hinata le sortit de sa rêverie sanguinaire. Il la regarda avec sérieux.

" Celui de tes ennemis, petite fille, ou ceux de ton village... Enfin... c'est la même chose."


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi fixait son jeune frère comme s'il venait de le découvrir.

"Mon père... un ennemi..."

Il semblait songeur.

"Aucune personne vivante ne l'a aimé plus que moi."

Son regard était indéchiffrable.

"Je n'ai plus rien à rajouter."

Un poids pesait sur la poitrine de Sasuke. Une douleur insupportable, logée dans son corps et son coeur depuis des années... et dans un murmure...

"Tu as une façon effrayante de prouver ton amour..."

Un lourd silence s'installait, jusqu'à...

"Étonnantes retrouvailles."

La voix tranquille de Kakashi raisonna, bientôt suivie des exclamations de soulagement de Naruto et Sakura.

De son œil unique, il observait la situation.

Sasuke se révélait sous un jour inattendu. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu.

Ne voulant pas l'humilier davantage, il cessa de l'observer pour se tourner vers Itachi.

Ce dernier était impassible... juste très pâle.

"Voila un champ de bataille digne de toi... "

Kakashi se mit à compter mentalement les morceaux sanglants éparpillés.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

"J'espère que les membres de l'Akatsuki qui ont croisé ta route et celle des autres jounins ressemblent à ça."

Kakashi sembla dégoûté et répondit au déserteur :

"Cela n'a pas été nécessaire... ils ont fui."

Pour la première fois, Kakashi vit le visage d'Itachi se contracter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire... ?"

Pour sauver Gaara, Kakashi avait fait face à une créature étrange. Il avait d'abord cru que s'était une femme, mais il avait fini par identifier un homme très... féminin.

Quand ce dernier avait réalisé que sa proie était protégée par de puissants jounins, il avait sagement choisi la fuite.

Kakashi raconta brièvement cette rencontre. Itachi fit un pas vers lui.

"Je ne te demande pas si la perspective d'un combat t'a effrayé... Alors pourquoi cette clémence...?

-Le véritable ennemi est Orochimaru. L'Hokage a besoin de nous."

Les yeux d'Itachi avaient viré à l'écarlate.

"Je crois l' Hokage capable de faire face à cela... sans moi."

Il passa devant Kakashi, et ignora son jeune frère. Kakashi d'abord décontenancé, l'interpella.

"Où vas-tu et que comptes-tu faire ?"

Itachi se retourna avec une légère impatience.

"Il semble que lorsque je veuille qu'une chose soit faite, je doive la faire moi-même."

Il fixa Kakashi en lui laissant un sac dégageant une odeur de mort.

"Quand tu présenteras le contenu de ce sac à Orochimaru, il saura que son temps est compté."

Kakashi combattit un sentiment de dégoût en saisissant le sac et en l'ouvrant.

"Qui est-ce ?..."

Puis il reconnut la chevelure blanche de Kabuto. La voix d'Itachi le sortit de sa contemplation macabre.

"Sans cette ordure, dis-toi qu'Orochimaru est castré."

Itachi leur tourna le dos, sans un regard pour les trois adolescents.

Il entama une course folle pour rattraper Deidara. Il savait que jamais ce dernier n'aurait fui sans avoir compris que l'Akatsuki avait été trahie.


	21. Chapter 21

Rattraper Deidara ne fut pas si difficile, le vaincre fut même trop facile. Itachi le tenait à la gorge. Le visage féminin de Deidara avait pris une teinte cireuse quand il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Itachi se trouva debout devant un corps inconscient et pendant un bref instant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais tué un individu évanoui.

Les quelques secondes d'hésitation furent de trop.

Il se sentit littéralement arraché du sol et projeté à plusieurs mètres du corps. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se remettre sur ses pieds et réaliser que l'attaque foudroyante ne venait pas de Deidara.

Un homme se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il était enveloppé du manteau bleu nuit de l'Akatsuki. Il portait un masque de théâtre. Un motif en spirale en occupait toute la surface.

Se trouver face à Tobi était imprévu.

Mais son hésitation dura peu. D'un mouvement parfait, Itachi envoya un shuriken.

Tobi l'ignora complètement. Il semblait déjà savoir que la course de l'arme ne serait pas mortelle.

Le shuriken fit une courbe et effleura le masque. Pas assez pour blesser Tobi mais suffisament pour faire exploser le masque.

Et pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'Akatsuki, Itachi entendit la voix de Tobi.

"Si tu voulais que j'enlève ce masque... il suffisait de demander..."

Le masque tomba en morceaux aux pieds de Tobi. Itachi découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'il cachait.

Il vit d'abord une incroyable chevelure noire encadrant un visage pâle. Il se trouva face à un regard écarlate braqué sur lui.

Il n'eut plus qu'une pensée claire dans son esprit.

*Un Uchiwa... *

Pendant cinq années, un membre de son clan s'était trouvé à ses côtés.

Et lui, n'avait rien senti...

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Son visage était sévère et pendant un bref instant, il lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec son père...

Il fit le plus violent des efforts pour effacer cette impression.

L'inconnu regarda d'un air détaché le corps inconscient de Deidara.

"Je ne pouvais te laisser le tuer lui aussi... j'aurais fini par me retrouver bien seul..."

Itachi sut d'instinct qu'il ne devait l'attaquer à aucun prix...

"Qui êtes-vous?"

L'inconnu eut une expression désappointée.

"Tu n'as pas compris... ? Je suis le grand chef d'orchestre... "

Il écarta les bras. Il tenait un sabre qu'il manipulait comme s'il avait été un prolongement naturel.

Itachi n'aimait pas cela.

Un sabre n'était pas l'arme des ninja.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?..."

L'inconnu sourit mais ses yeux étaient froids.

"Je me demandais simplement si ton allégeance à l'Akatsuki était sincère.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la réponse..."

Itachi sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au cerveau.

...il fallait contrôler la montée d'adrénaline qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa tête...

"Tu veux dire que cette journée n'était qu'un... test...

-... que tu as raté... Hélas. Ta fidélité à Konoha ne fait plus aucun doute."

Il s'avança nonchalamment.

"La mort d'Hidan me semble un prix acceptable pour avoir cette certitude."

Itachi s'interdit de poser la moindre question sur l'identité de l'inconnu... malgré une curiosité dévorante.

"Gaara et Naruto ne risquent donc rien..."

L'inconnu sembla surpris. Comme si le sujet était déplacé.

"Pour l'instant... Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et du temps... j'en ai à revendre."

Itachi ne parla que lorsqu'il s'estima assez calme.

"Tu devrais plutôt tenter de me tuer et arrêter de parler."

L'inconnu fixa Itachi. Il avait toujours ce même sourire froid.

"Pas aujourd'hui... mais ne sois trop impatient... cela arrivera."

Pour la première fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement passa sur son visage.

"... et je suis trop curieux de voir de quelle manière tu réintégreras Konoha..."


	22. Chapter 22

Le temple des Uchiwas offrait, à l'ombre de ses multiples colonnades, un semblant de refuge. Kisame y avait pénétré, son léger fardeaux dans les bras. On distinguait en travers de ses grands bras, le corps frêle d'une toute jeune fille qu'il s'efforçait de porter avec d'infini précautions.

Il la déposa à l'intérieur, au pied d'une colonne représentant un dieu tutélaire.

Kisame s'était toujours moqué des dieux, de leurs colères et des stupides superstitions qui en découlaient.

Mais il pensa que malgré tout, il ne devait pas faire bon prendre à la légère les dieux vénérés par les Uchiwas. Il arpentait les allées des temples en récitant quelques psaumes.

Aprés tout, mieux valait être prudent et ne pas offenser les forces invisibles.

Il était en train d'observer les visages de pierre des idoles, quand il sentit un frémissement. La jeune fille revenait à elle.

Il s'était replié dans les ténèbres pour l'observer plus librement. Elle tentait maladroitement de se redresser tout en s'appuyant contre la colonne. Son regard errait en aveugle pour identifier cet endroit inconnu. Sa pâleur brutale fut sans doute le signe qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

"Sinistre!... n'est-ce pas?"

La voix grave de Kisame se répercuta à travers l'espace.

La jeune fille s'agita comme un oiseau en cage. Puis elle sembla décider à se comporter autrement. Son esprit activa le b pour percer les ténèbres et découvrir l'origine de cette voix.

Kisame attendit en souriant d'être découvert.

Le petit visage se décomposa de terreur comme il s'y attendait. Mais la satisfaction espérée ne vint pas.

"Je sais... ma beauté doit en troubler beaucoup... "

Des rayons de lumière traversaient le plafond par de larges fentes. Il avança de quelques pas pour être totalement visible. Mais Hinata s'était préparée mentalement. Elle ne hurla pas de peur devant le géant à la peau bleutée et aux yeux fixes, sans pupille.

Elle s'appuya instinctivement contre une colonne représentant une divinité guerrière.

"Qu'allez-vous faire de moi...?"

Kisame se dirigea d'un pas détaché vers elle.

"Hélas... rien."

Il tacha de prendre un air concentré.

"Nous allons devoir attendre que ton ténébreux veuille bien se montrer."

Hinata sembla un instant se demander de qui parlait Kisame. Mais une petite lumière s'allumait au fond de ses yeux...

Elle savait.

"Vous croyez qu'il viendra...

-Pourquoi pas... Il semble être concerné par ton existence..."

Kisame observait le visage de la jeune fille. Toutes les émotions semblaient s'y refléter.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là? ..."

Kisame fit une grimace désabusée.

"Disons qu'une certaine personne m'a faite une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser..."


	23. Chapter 23

Le voile cachant le visage du chef du pays du Son tomba et révéla le regard jaune d'Orochimaru. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée des Kages. Et ce fut comme si un faucon était tombé au milieu d'un vol de colombes.

Et dans la panique qui suivit, une seule personne resta immobile.

Sarutobi pensa confusément qu'il était peut-être un peu trop vieux pour ce qui l'attendait. Puis il haussa les épaules.

Il avait "crée" ce monstre et avait permis cette situation.

Il allait devoir y mettre un terme... ou en mourir.

Orochimaru semblait indifférent au vent de panique ambiant.

"Vous ne semblez pas surpris... Si vous ne l'est pas. C'est sans doute, parce que ma venue était attendue..."

La voix sifflante d'Orochimaru tremblait d'excitation.

"Et je présume que ceux qui te servent de chiens ne sont pas loin."

Sarutobi ne voulut se laisser distraire. Ce qui allait suivre reposait uniquement sur lui et le sceau volé aux dieux de la mort...

Sarutobi sourit. Le quatrième Hokage l'avait si bien maîtrisé qu'il avait ainsi pu sceller le Kiuby.

Évidement, il en était aussi mort...

Le vieil homme se dit que l'épreuve de vérité était devant lui. Et qu'après tout, il avait peut-être assez vécu...

Les tatouages visibles sur les avant-bras d'Orochimaru brillaient, animés par la chaleur froide du chakra de l'homme-serpent.

Si il n'intervenait pas à l'instant, le village ne tarderait à être envahi par les serpents géants, gardiens et protecteurs de leur maître.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, il savait qu'Orochimaru viendrait. Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre.

"Ton âge t'a rendu timoré et sénile. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu as été..."

Sarutobi ressemblait à un roseau. Une main allait suffire pour le terrasser. C'est sûrement pour cette raison, qu'Orochimaru n'utilisa aucune ruse de ninja, mais la simple force brutale.

Une sorte de bras de fer s'en suivit. Orochimaru entendit distinctement Sarutobi prononcer des phrases incantatoires, qui lui étaient inconnues. Sarutobi sourit intérieurement de la confusion de son ancien élève.

Pour que le sceau soit effectif, il n'avait nul besoin de le sceller par les mains. Il avait juste besoin d'un contact physique. Et c'est ce qu'Orochimaru lui offrait en saisissant ses mains pour le forcer à s'agenouiller.

Orochimaru ricana:

"Tes ruses de sorcier vont bientôt disparaître!"

Sarutobi était tout à ses incantations. Orochimaru cessa de parler à l'instant ou il réalisa la lourdeur grandissante de ses bras. Il voulut s'écarter mais l'étreinte de Sarutobi prit une force démentielle.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'homme-serpent. Si il ne se dégageait pas, son corps entier serait aussi utile qu'une pierre. Mais le vieil homme brûlait ses dernières forces et son instinct l'avertit d'une faille dans la garde mentale de Sarutobi.

"J'ai dit que ta vie de sorcier s'achevait ici!!"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa mâchoire se déboîta comme celle d'un serpent face à sa proie et ce fut comme un gouffre devant le visage de Sarutobi. Ce dernier prit conscience d'être arrivé à la limite de son énergie et d'être bien seul. Il ferma les yeux et continua les incantations, en attendant le moment fatal.

"Hé!!! Regarde derrière toi!!!"

Orochimaru tourna ses yeux reptiliens et son visage difforme vers l'origine de cette voix insolente. Pour découvrir la silhouette d'Itachi. Ses yeux reptiliens croisèrent pour la première fois le Mangekyo Sharingan.

Il réalisa à peine qu'un objet dégageant une odeur de putréfaction, avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds.

Une vague de colère menaçait de lui emporter le cerveau... quand il vit la tête de Kabuto.

Un sourire froid passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui te toucherait vraiment... la mort de celui qui par sa science médicale pouvait te sauver... ou la mort de ton amant..."

Son sourire représentait la plus parfaite satisfaction.

"...et j'ai trouvé celui qui était les deux pour toi..."

La gorge déformée d'Orochimaru sortit des mots à peine audibles...

"...tu vas mourir ici..."

Itachi marcha calmement, en gardant son regard écarlate dans celui de son adversaire.

"Ma mort arrivera un jour... mais pas aujourd'hui..."


	24. Chapter 24

Sarutobi ouvrit péniblement les yeux, comme après un mauvais rêve...

Il se découvrit allongé à même le sol. Il tenta de se redresser et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en pleine confusion. L'image de la gueule difforme d'Orochimaru lui revint à l'esprit comme une gifle.

Et comme un fou, il chercha son ennemi autour de lui... pour découvrir une forme gémissante, repliée sur le sol, lovée comme un foetus.

Son esprit était incapable de reconnaître l'évidence. La créature lamentable sur le sol était Orochimaru.

Il se demanda pendant un bref instant si il n'était lui-même devenu fou. La dernière image enregistrée son esprit, était celle d'un monstre triomphant.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu transformer l'un des ninjas légendaires, en créature décérébrée.

Il était si fasciné par cette vision qu'il réalisa au dernier moment la présence d'Itachi à ses cotés.

"Êtes-vous satisfait...?"

La voix détachée du jeune homme le sortit brutalement de sa contemplation. Il ne vit que son profil. Le regard d'Itachi n'était pas seulement écarlate. Il y reconnut le Mangekyo Sharingan. Sarutobi avait espéré que cela n'était qu'une légende.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait à ses pieds, la preuve que cette arme était bien réelle.

Il tenta de respirer avec calme.

"Que lui as-tu fait...?"

Itachi le regarda. Ses yeux étaient revenus à la normal. Il était simplement un peu plus pâle. C'était la seule trace qui trahissait l'effort violent qu'il avait fourni.

Itachi considéra la question avec ennui.

"Des l'instant où j'ai rencontré Orochimaru au sein de l'Akatzuki, j'ai su très vite... qu'elle était sa peur la plus intime, la plus profonde."

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

"Cela est indispensable. Si l'on veut pouvoir un jour enfermer son ennemi dans sa peur, pour toujours... C'est cela le Mangekyo Sharingan."

La gorge de Sarutobi était sèche. Il eut de la peine à parler.

"Quelle est cette peur...?"

Itachi sembla surpris. Car cela ne pouvait être qu'une évidence pour celui qui avait été le maître d'Orochimaru...

"Mais la peur de la mort. J'ai placé au plus profond de son inconscient, une idée toute simple... celle que son corps est en train de pourrir.

A cet instant, il est obsédé par l'odeur de pourriture exhalant de ses entrailles... et qui n'existe que dans sa tête."

Après un instant d'observation, il dit d'une voix nonchalante.

"Vous devriez le faire entraver. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'arracher la peau jusqu'à la chaire."

Sarutobi vit Orochimaru se griffer jusqu'au sang. Il semblait vouloir effacer des traces visibles de lui seul. Incertain, il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, en espérant voir arriver des shinobis.

Itachi de son côté était agacé par les gémissements. Il sembla trouver sur la terrasse l'objet désiré. Une pierre lisse et ronde, tenant parfaitement dans sa main.

"Je crois que je vais être humain..."

Il abattit la main puis fracassa la pierre sur le crâne d'Orochimaru.

"Ses gémissements m'empêchaient de penser..."

Il se tourna vers Sarutobi et sembla surpris par l'expression qu'il crut y voir.

"Je n'ai fait que l'assommer. J'aime le silence pour parler. Et puis... "

Il regarda le corps inerte.

"Même dans le sommeil le plus profond, il n'y trouvera que des cauchemars."

Puis il se détourna comme si la silhouette n'existait plus.

"Il est inutile que je reparte."

Il se tourna pour faire face à Sarutobi.

"J'ai l'intention de revenir à Konoah et d'y reprendre ma place."


	25. Chapter 25

Kisame chercha un endroit convenable pour caler sa large et haute charpente et ses cent cinquante kilos de muscles. Il prit appui contre un pilier massif et choisit l'angle le plus confortable pour ne perdre de vue ni l'immense et unique porte d'entrée, ni la petite créature brune et féminine dont il avait hérité la garde.

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur désespérante. Impossible de sortir, d'imaginer la tournure prise par les événements à l'extérieur. L'homme-requin savait que quelque soit le vainqueur, sa position serait délicate... voir même intenable selon le vainqueur...

Son instinct lui commandait impérativement de servir le camp du plus fort. Et la logique la plus évidente était de jouer la carte de l'Akatzuki...

Pourtant un autre joueur venait de changer les règles en infiltrant l'Akatzuki pendant si longtemps...

Itachi Uchiwa avait visiblement son propre jeu à mener et à gagner.

Kisame restait certain d'une chose. Itachi avait dans son jeu la carte de Konoha, et plus étrange encore, celle de cette demoiselle si fragile...

Certaines choses ne pouvaient échapper à son instinct animal. A aucun moment Itachi n'avait joué la comédie sur son aptitude à donner la mort et y ... trouver du plaisir.

Il en était là de ses pensées, quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il jura avec violence, puis se leva précipitamment. Il fit des allées et venues pour espérer dissiper la douleur.

Tout était disproportionné chez lui, sa taille, sa force... comme ses rhumatismes.

La marche ne lui apporta aucun soulagement...

"... je peux vous aider ..."

La petite voix craintive lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans ce lieu silencieux. Il considéra l'adolescente avec une surprise, mêlée de dédain.

"Tu veux m'aider... comment?"

La jeune fille désigna une petite sacoche pendue à sa ceinture.

"Je porte toujours dans un peu de plantes médicinales..."

Elle sortit quelques baies séchées.

"Celles-ci sont incroyablement fortes contre la douleur. Il vous suffirait d'en manger seulement la moitié d'une seule..."

Kisame resta un instant silencieux, les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il maudit ses pupilles blanches...

Impossible d'y voir le mensonge ou la vérité.

Mieux valait un minimum de méfiance.

"J'ai peut-être l'air d'une brute... mais il me reste un cerveau... Mourir empoisonné n'est pas dans mes projets..."

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la douleur pour revenir en force.

Hinata eut un soupir désolé...

"Partageons une baie séchée... j'en prendrais une moitié et vous l'autre..."

La tentation était forte... il fixa la baie coupée sur la petite paume tendue...

Et d'une voix bourrue...

"Donne la moitié que tu voulais pour toi!"

Hinata sursauta et tendit à regret l'autre moitié. Kisame s'en saisit. Hinata comme une élève sage avala la sienne, bientôt suivit par un Kisame toujours inquiet.

Il resta un instant incertain, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Et tout en douceur, son corps se trouva envahit d'une agréable chaleur. Surpris par cette douceur inattendue, son premier mouvement fut de lutter. Mais quand il constata la disparition de ses douleurs, il se laissa aller à soupirer de soulagement.

Il fut simplement surpris par la persistance de ce sentiment de bien-être... comme la sensation qui vous envahit un corps juste avant de dormir...

Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une gifle. Hinata reculait prudemment en arrière quand elle croisa les yeux jaunes étincelants de Kisame.

"...petite garce..."

Il tendit ses grands bras pour l'étrangler. Mais tout semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Son corps tomba en avant comme un énorme chêne coupé.

Il demeura immobile, saisi par un sommeil profond...

_________________________________________________________

Le coeur d'Hinata battait à tout rompre. Rien n'avait été prémédité. Avoir vu le géant visiblement souffrir. Cela avait fait naître une idée tellement folle qu'elle avait marché.

Les baies qu'elle avait partagé avec Kisame était du Araabesse. Un puissant anti-douleur pour un humain, mais un soporifique presque instantané pour une bête....

Hinata avait parié sur la nature profonde de Kisame. Celle d'un animal...

Elle entendait clairement le souffle lourd de Kisame. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle n'avait aucun désir de provoquer la mort du géant.

Elle se tira de sa contemplation. Il fallait sortir de cette prison au plus. La grande porte ouverte était la route ouverte vers la liberté.

Elle se mit à courir. A quelques mètres de la porte, elle se sentit cueillit de terre comme une fleur.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent durement.

Elle sentit le souffle d'une bouche descendre vers son oreille. Une voix familière lui murmura doucement.

"Soit sage avec moi... vraiment sage... Je ne voudrais avoir à te punir si tu me joues ce genre de tour..."


	26. Chapter 26

Kisame suivait les bords du lac en poussant des grognements agressifs et en ruminant son humiliation. Il se sentait frustré et pardessus tout... ridicule.

Cet état d'esprit le rendait hautement dangereux

La seule manière que connaissait Kisame pour faire passer ce sentiment était de tuer.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Quand l'objet de sa colère se trouvait sur le bord opposé du lac et placée sous une protection qui la rendait à jamais intouchable...

______________________________________________

Hinata ressemblait à une fillette qu'on aurait punie. Installée sur un rocher, au bord du grand lac, elle était assise et avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle baissait obstinément ses yeux, pour éviter un regard fixe, braqué sur elle.

...mais peut-être qu'en refusant son existence, finirait-il par disparaître comme un rêve...

Itachi se sentait étrangement impuissant devant cette réserve.

Il avait passé ces dernières années comme étranger à lui-même.

La réserve d'Hinata le faisait se sentir impuissant... une sensation inédite et désagréable .

... Il touchait presque la lumière...

... Hors de question d'être rejeté dans les ténèbres...

"...Tu te souviens... de tes paroles... cette nuit-là...?"

La demande faite par cette petite voix le troubla un instant.

De quelle nuit parlait-elle?...

Puis tout lui revint...

"Tu étais si petite ..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui... sévère brusquement.

"Je me souviens de chaque mot... Tu avais dit que tu ne mentais jamais..."

Itachi resta un instant indécis.

"A toi... Jamais!"

Elle le fixa.

"Alors réponds-moi...

Es-tu revenu... Vraiment?"

Le mot sembla l'amuser.

"Tout à fait. Je suis vraiment revenu."

Elle hésita. Il semblait ne pas douter un instant de sa réintégration au sein du village.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti et pouquoi es-tu revenu...?"

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

"Parce que je suis un shinobi, un shinobi est une arme. Je n'existe que si je combats...

-En tuant..."

Il haussa les épaules...

"Cela va de soit... Un shinobi qui refuserait de tuer, serait bien pathétique.

-Comme celui qui refuserait de tuer son père..."

Cela lui avait échappé. Elle était incertaine de sa réaction...

Il ne sembla pas affecté par ce souvenir.

"Sa mort était nécessaire et souhaitée par lui. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter."

Elle tremblait.

"Je ne comprends pas...

Pourquoi cette cruauté?... Avais-tu de l'amour pour ton père?"

Son visage était sans expression.

"Je serais allé en Enfer pour lui. C'est ce que j'ai fait..."

Elle baissa la tête, attristée ...

"Cette mission qui a fait de toi un paria.... valait-elle la peine?"

Il sembla considérer la question.

"Les regrets sont une perte de temps. Je suis parti parce que je l'ai voulu, je reviens parce que je l'ai désiré encore plus."

Elle tacha de soutenir son regard.

"Ton retour provoquera bien des troubles... sans parler de ton clan..."

La lumière qu'elle vit danser dans ses yeux l'éclaira.

"Et cette idée te réjouit... N'est-ce pas?..."

Il semblait lutter contre l'envie de sourire.

"J'ai vécu sans l'amour de mon clan depuis ma naissance... ce n'est pas grave... je ne les aime pas non plus."

Hinata sentait son coeur se serrer.

"Vivre sans être aimé... je connais cette sensation. J'aimerais te ressembler. Cela doit être si facile de vivre ... sans coeur... sans regret..."

Il attrapa sa petite main et la ramena brutalement vers lui.

"J'aimerais que cela soit aussi simple. Pas de sentiment, pas de souffrance, pas de douleur... Je serais peut-être heureux..."

Affolée par cette voix devenue rauque, elle tenta de se dégager, mais il ne la lâcherait plus jamais...

"Je hais ce monde et mon clan depuis que je suis en âge de penser, de sentir. J'ai été hanté de rêveries sanguinaires qui m'ont fait jouir certaines nuits...

Des rêves sanglants où mon clan disparaissait dans un fleuve de sang."

Sa voix frémissait.

"Pourtant cela restera à jamais un fantasme... et sais-tu pourquoi?

Parce que tu existes, parce que tu fais partie de ce monde. Ce monde n'a d'intérêt pour moi, que parce que tu en fais partie..."

Il prit le petit visage entre ses mains.

"Ne me rejette pas dans les ténèbres..."

Hinata ferma les yeux. Elle crut un instant avoir oublié de respirer. Et quand il l'embrassa, ce fut comme si un nuage de chaleur lui monta au cerveau. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle se noyait...

_______________________________________________________________________

Kisame, témoin de cette scène, ouvrit davantage ses yeux de bête devant le spectacle charmant de deux amoureux enfin réunis. Il semblait même que la nature était au diapason et devenait printanière...

Kisame leva les yeux vers un soleil éclatant.

"L'Amour... L'Amour...

Laissez-moi trouver un coin pour vomir..."


End file.
